Por ellos
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Lo tengo decidido, nunca diré nada. Por ti, por mí, por ellos. Yo te cuidaré desde aquí donde esté, donde vaya a ir, te lo prometo. Os protegeré junto con todos, con la pequeña Rue, con tu padre, con Portia.


**Esto se me ocurrió a las 3:00h y me levanté de mi cama para escribirlo, pese a que a la mañana siguiente tuviese un examen a primera hora. Espero que lo apreciéis y que haya valido la pena.**

***Montenegro***

_Estoy en un bosque, en el bosque de los Juegos. Pero todo mi terror se disipa cuando veo a dos personitas esperándome al otro lado del arroyo. Prim y Rue. Lo cruzo corriendo, mojándome en el proceso. Pero me da igual. Ellas están aquí y eso es lo que importa. Están agarradas de la mano, sonriéndose entre sí. Cuando llego hasta ellas caigo de rodillas y extiendo los brazos para abrazarlas, pero entonces, todo pasa a cámara lenta: Primero me mira Rue y suelta una carcajada cantarina, que todos los sinsajos repiten curiosamente, pero cuando abre los ojos que había cerrado a causa de la risa, su mirada es oscura, fúnebre, llena de odio y repugnancia hacia mi persona. Suelta la mano de mi rubia hermanita y se transforma en un muto que empieza a arrancarme la piel. Yo grito e intento protegerme, le digo a Prim que corra y llamo a Rue, intentando recuperarla, pero Prim se acerca y me abraza, a duras penas, por el cuello, antes de convertirse en una antorcha humana, consumiéndonos a la Rue muto, a ella y a mí. Todas juntas. Gritando y retorciéndonos._

Me despierto jadeando llena de sudor. Me levanto inmediatamente y observo que falta mucho para que amanezca. Suspiró y voy al cuarto de baño, abro la ducha y me meto con ropa. Comienzo a soltar sollozos bajo el agua y me siento en el plato, sintiendo cómo me congelo. "_Ojalá estuviese Peeta conmigo"_ pienso, antes de salir de la ducha. Me dirijo a la habitación y arranco, básicamente, la sábana del colchón. Me arropo con ella, aún con la ropa, el pelo y todo mojado, mojando más cosas en el proceso. Moqueo un poco pero no me importa. Me tumbo y cierro los ojos, llorando en silencio. En soledad.

Cuando abro los ojos, por culpa de un maullido, mis sentidos se ponen alerta. No me había dormido, en ningún momento, llevaba una hora tumbada, mojando la cama, la almohada y sobre todo la sábana. Hacía ya un rato que me había quedado sin lágrimas. Me mordía el interior de la mejilla en un intento de apartar el dolor interno, cosa que no funcionó… Hasta la recién aparición de Buttercup.

-Déjame en paz, gato estúpido. – le gruñí y me di cuenta de que su malestar era debido al estado de la habitación, casi toda encharcada. Me incorporo y dejo la sábana en la cama, salgo de la habitación, deambulando a oscuras por la casa. Entonces me choco contra algo, la puerta del sótano. Bajo dándome algún que otro golpe con las tuberías. Cuando llego abajo estoy completamente arrepentida de haber salido de la habitación. La pereza se apodera de mí. Busco un lugar donde tumbarme y lo encuentro, en una esquina, con el apoyo de una caja y la tapa de ésta a modo de manta. Pero, cuál es mi sorpresa al abrir la caja, al encontrarme con ropa. Sin duda diseñada por Cinna. Su recuerdo hace que se me vuelva a formar un nudo en la garganta. Contengo las lágrimas y saco las cosas de la caja. Una blusa violeta, con piedrecitas naranjas incrustadas en el escote, un vestido muy largo de color azul mar, lo que me recuerda a Finnick y provoca que se me nuble la vista… Sacudo la cabeza y dejo el vestido a un lado. Me quito la ropa mojada y me pongo la blusa violenta, quedándome con ella y unas braguitas. Me vuelvo a recostar, mirando el vestido, imaginándome a Finnick surcando los mares con Annie, su hijo y un tridente, además de una sonrisa adornando su cara. Suspiro. Pero el mar me lleva a pensar en Peeta, en sus ojos, en su pelo rubio como la arena mojada, en sus labios dulces… Aprieto los ojos, frustrada. _Cinna_. Ojalá estuviese vivo, ojalá pudiera coger el teléfono, marcar un par de números y escuchar su voz al otro lado. Su voz tranquilizadora y apaciguadora.

-Ah, Cinna…- suspiro. Con la mano aún metida en la caja, colgando inerte, toco algo. Algo con un tacto distinto de cualquier tipo de tela. Me incorporo lo suficiente para ver lo que es y lo cojo. Una carta. Busco un receptor: Para Katniss Everdeen. Y luego el remitente: De Cinna. Y ahí está, su pulcra letra, elegante y cuidadosa en cada trazo. La abro controlando unos temblores y comienzo a leer:

Querida Katniss:

Mi querida, dulce y ardiente Katniss. No lo hagas. No te cierres. Vuelve, vive. Por todos. Por mí. ¡Hazlo, Katniss! No es un favor, no es una idea, es una orden amiga mía. Yo ya no estoy ahí contigo, mucha gente no está ahí contigo, y eso es triste, es desesperante, frustrante… Pero debes seguir adelante, con alegría. Ayudaos mutuamente; Peeta y tú. Cuida de Peeta y que él te cuide a ti. Haz algo más por mí; no te culpes. No fue culpa tuya, no fue culpa de nadie, sólo del maldito Capitolio. Pero si hubiese sido por ti… valió la pena, valdría la pena luchar por ti. Una fuerza que te empuje hacia delante, eso eres tú para mí. ¿Necesitas consejo mi chica en llamas? Búscalo. En tu chico rubio, Peeta. En Haymitch. En todos aquellos en quien confíes. Porque todo valió la pena. Y moriré con orgullo. Lo tengo decidido, nunca diré nada. Por ti, por mí, por ellos. Yo te cuidaré desde aquí donde esté, donde vaya a ir, te lo prometo. Os protegeré junto con todos, con la pequeña Rue, con tu padre, con Portia, a quien, desgraciadamente, le espera mi mismo destino, sólo espero que no sea doloroso. Os protegemos y cuidamos desde nuestro lugar, y os esperaremos.

Repetiré esto, incluso en mi último pensamiento.

_Sigo apostando por ti._

Sed felices. Para siempre.

Te quiere, Cinna.

Sonrío y aparto las lágrimas de mi rostro, parece ser que han vuelto. Pero es la última vez. Te lo prometo, Cinna. Viviremos felices. _Por todos._

**No sé cómo habrá salido, no estoy muy segura. Dejad Review please.. ¡please!**


End file.
